Not His
by Link and Zelda forever
Summary: Hermione Granger has the perfect life, the perfect boyfriend, and the not-so-perfect pregnancy. There are only two things wrong: 1. She is in her 7th year at Hogwarts; 2. It's not Ron's, her boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, the name of the chapter is the narrator, and if there is no name, there is no narrator. I wasn't sure which color meant what! So, sorry!

Chapter 1

_Blue. _Hermione hung her head and threw the test on the ground. She couldn't believe it, her-_pregnant! _how was she going to tell Ron? She felt the tears fall down her face. _That jerk! _Hermione thought, and she wasn't thinking of Ron. Sure Ron was her boyfriend, but he wasn't the father. She didn't know who the father was.

_Ron is going to kill me! _She thought, dragging her knees close to herself.

"Hermione, are you okay, babe?" Ron asked through the closed bathroom door.

"Yeah-I just threw up again. It must have been something I ate."

"I'm not going to class without you!"

"Okay, I'll be out in a moment!" She said. She grabbed the discarded pregnancy test , threw it in her bag and walked out.

Ron put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

They passed by Malfoy and Parkinson-backed up against a wall-making out.

_That complete pig! _Ron thought. _At least he doesn't have the prettiest girl in the whole school! _Ron grinned at Hermione. She grinned back, then looked away.

"Granger, Weasley, you're _late!" _Snape said as the entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

_Why does he is he still horrible, Harry defeated Voldemort. _Ron thought. "Sorry Professor, I was to busy being disgusted when I saw Malfoy with his tongue down Parkinson's throat in the hallway," Ron said, and the class laughed.

Hermione herself giggled as she sat between Ron and Harry (they were in the middle of one of their fights).

"Oh would you two stop fighting and make up already-this fighting is getting ridiculous!" Hermione whispered sharply to them.

"Harry's only going out with Ginny so he can nail her!" Ron whispered back.

"Ron, those are just rumors. Please make up with Harry-for me?" Hermione asked sweetly.

Ron loved it when she goes 'for me' like she just did. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry too, Mate."

"Potter!" Snape suddenly yelled.

"Huh?"

"Explain to me the purpose of a Dementors' kiss!"

Please Read/Review!


	2. Chapter 2

'**Kay, you guys, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Thanks Severa, *smirk* for reviewing! She's one of my best friends, so of course she would review! Hey, she writes awesome stories! Check out her profile by going under my reviewers, or my favorite authors! Please review some of her stories, that's the only way I can repay the favor! Oh, and TATM is better than it sounds! It's good for Rose/Scorpius shippers! Also, it'll be Severa's birthday Thursday, leave her a review for her birthday!**

_Hermione P.O.V. (Point of View)_

Ginny laughed as Harry made a fool of himself, as usual. Harry and Ginny _both _laughed as Ron spilled ink onto his papers for Snape.

"it's not funny!" Ron exclaimed as I rushed over to help him.

"No, Ron, you're right-it's not your fault," I glared at Harry-_seventeen _and he still acts like he's _eleven! _

I know I can't keep the secret of my pregnancy a secret forever.

Ron kissed my temple as I fixed his paper. "Thank you, Sweetie," he said. When his paper was fixed, I moved away and sunk down in one of the Common Room's chairs. Harry's face was stuck to Ginny's when I looked up. I turned away, and looked out the window. I closed my eyes and dosed off.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a sense that something's missing. I looked up, and it's eight o'clock, so it's only been two hours. Ginny and Harry are cuddled on one couch-both asleep. Ron-too- is asleep, but has his face on his homework. Crookshanks is in my lap. I pull my bag to me and rummage through it. <em>Where is it? <em>I pushed Crookshanks off my lap and spill all the contents of the bag out. My supplies are still there. Then I realized what I had been looking for-the pregnancy test. I groan as I put everything back into the bag.

Lavender and Partavi came giggling through the Common Room door-which awakens Ron.

"What the hell were you doing?" Ron asked.

"We found a test!" Partavi squealed, and I shrank in my chair.

"So?" Ron asked. "Is it on of Snape's test?"

"I highly doubt that," Partavi said, holding up my positive test. It must have fallen out during lunch! "Someone at Hogwarts is pregnant!"

"_Partavi!" _Ron exclaimed.

"No! You idiot!" Partavi said, hitting him upside the head. "We _found _it! Neither of us pissed on it!"

"Where did you find it?" Harry asked.

"In the Great Hall."

Ginny and Harry laughed. "What if it's Pansy Parkinson?" Ginny asked, and she and Harry sneered even more.

Lavender shook her head. "It was found near the Gryffindor table."

"Well, it could either be false or Parkinson planted it there."

Harry laughed even harder. "We can rule out one person," Harry said, calming down, "Hermione."

"I hope for _your _sake we can rule out Ginny," I countered, and Harry stopped laughing, his eyes widening as he looked at Ginny.

"It's not!" Ginny said defensively.

"Harry! You've-" Ron started, but he was cut off by Lavender.

"We'll find out soon enough," she said, and Partavi followed her up the stairs to the Girls' Dormitory. I swear, she's had it out for me ever since Ron broke up with her to be with me.

Harry looked at Ron sheepishly as to finish his sentence.

* * *

><p>The two are fighting again! I barely got them to make up! It <em>always <em>seems to be about Harry's romance with Ginny.

"Oh, c'mon you two! You're best friends!" I scolded quietly in the middle of one of Snape's classes.

"We _were _best friends, then Harry-"

"Mr. Weasley, is something wrong?" Snape asked.

"No, Professor," Ron said.

"Potter, come sit by Mr. Malfoy. Granger, by Ms. Parkinson. Weasley, stay there." Snape said, and we sat there until the end of class.

* * *

><p>"Ron, <em>please <em>apologize to Harry! I hate being torn between you two!" I said. "Harry's ready to apologize to you! Please? Like I said, I'm torn between you two!" I told Ron as we stood in the halls after class.

"How?" Ron asked.

"Well, Harry's _our _best friend, and you're the love of my life!"

"I guess I'll do it for you," Ron said.

"Thank you!" I said, kissing him quickly.

**Kay, end chapter. Through a review (while I try to get the pole thing set up -.-) tell me what gender you want Hermione's baby to be! And if you can (I know Severa can't, she's tried, but failed, on her own profile) leave it for me through a review too! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Hermione P.O.V._

_Telling Ron_

I paced. Today was the day. I'm going to tell Ron.

What will he think of me? Will he think me a slut? Please…he still has to love me.

For Merlin's Sake! What am I thinking? Of course he'll still love me. He'll understand, right?

Then why is it so hard to _think _about telling him? I-

"Hermione?" Ron's worried voice came. It was Christmas, and Harry and I were at the Burrow. I checked my cell phone Mum and Dad gave me this year. I'd been in this bathroom for forty-two minutes, worrying about what Ron was going to think of me.

I composed myself. I brushed my hair, washed my hands, and splashed cold water on my face.

After drying, I walked out and grabbed Ron's hand. "There's something I need to tell you, Ron." I said, pulling him to his room and sitting on his bed.

He sat next to me and hugged me. I realized my eyes were already flowing with tears.

"R-Ron, I'm pre-pregnant."

Ron furrowed his brows together. "How Hermione? We haven't had sex yet."

"I-It's not yours…"

He took both my hands. "'Mione, tell me _exactly _what happened."

I took a deep breath.

* * *

><p><em>*September 19<em>_th__*_

_Ron and Harry were fighting. This time, I chose not to be a part of it, and went on to my Prefect duties like any other night. Ron stayed fighting with Harry, so I was on watch alone._

_It was dark except for the light coming from the tip of my wand. Suddenly, someone knocked the wand out of my hand and pressed me against the wall. Before I could get a look of their face, the light from my wand faded._

"_I hear it's your birthday, Hermione," The voice, familiar, whispered into my ear. My head was spinning, and I couldn't recognize _who's _it was._

"_S-so!" I said. As hard as I was trying not to let it, my fear was showing._

_His hand slid up my shirt. For some reason-a spell, of course!-I could not move to push his hand away, punch him, or knee him in the groin. I was trapped._

_Tonight, this was the Gryffindor's floor to patrol. No other Prefects were down here, and Ron was in the Common Room, like I said. No one was here to help me._

_He pushed me onto the floor, removing my clothes quickly, then his own. He went hard, so hard it hurt, even after he was finished._

_I heard his footsteps retread. An hour had passed, I just know it. I then realized I could move, and, very shakily, I dressed myself and curled up into a ball, crying hard.***_

* * *

><p>Hard like I am now, into Ron's chest. He stroked my hair as I told him what happened. I pulled away, and his eyes were full of anger.<p>

"Y-you're angry…" I muttered.

"No, I'm pissed, Hermione."

"I'm _so _sorry, Ron-"

"Not at you, Love. At the man who thought he could just hurt you and get away with it." He said, pulling me into another hug, and rubbing my back sympathetically. I closed my eyes, glad to have Ron. I love him with all my heart, and he loves me back. " I want to help you raise it." He told me. My eyes popped open instantly.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Hermione, I love you. You and your child. I want to bring this to the next step. I'll help you, and help raise your baby. However, I have _one _condition.

I watched Ron suspiciously. "What's the condition?" I asked.

"Well… I can't do it appropriately right now, but, Hermione…wait here." He grabbed his wand, and Apparated away.

I blinked. _Did he just leave me?_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE review. Oh, and Severa set up the poll! You may now vote on the gender of Hermione's baby! Sorry it took so long, lost my notebook and had to rewrite this chapter, which (I think) is completely different from the original. It's shorter, I know that!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

_Ron P. O. V._

I looked around, hardly able to do this. Does she love me enough? Even if she says no, I'll still help her raise her child. What kind of person would I be if I didn't? I just feel terrible. If I had just gone with her on the Prefects' duties, he wouldn't have hurt her. I pounded my fist into my forehead, which caused people in the store to look at me curiously.

I turned red, not as red as my hair, but close enough. I had been saving up some Galleons because I hoped that this day would come soon.

I am going to ask Hermione to marry me.

Am I crazy? Moving things too quickly?

I hope not. I love her, and when I find the bastard who did this to her, I'll kill him. I swear it on my wand; he'll die slowly and painfully.

Fred and George had helped me with the Galleons, which is about the only nice thing they've down for me in their lives.

I clutched my hand around the money and started looking for a ring. None of them looked perfect enough for her. I just want _everything _to be perfect.

"Need help?" A voice asked. I looked up from the glass case I was looking in and nodded. The voice belonged to a middle-aged man with dyed black hair and hazel eyes. His hair was in a ponytail down his back and he looked like he just got over a hangover.

"Spike, sit down." A woman with dirty blond hair that reached her shoulders and onyx eyes told him. She had a lip piercing, an eyebrow piercing, and a nose piercing. If Hermione has a daughter, and I become her father, that child will barely be able to have an ear piercing.

"Yes, I'm looking for an engagement ring." I said.

The woman studied me. "Aren't you a little too young?" She asked.

"Marriage doesn't matter on age."

"It does if you're too young." She muttered.

I looked at many rings before I found the perfect one. It was of modest size but had the most amazing sparkle to it. I chose it, forking over every Galleon and Sickle I had on me. Hermione was worth it.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione P. O. V.<em>

Ron came back a few hours later. He was acting weird… weirder than usual, at least. He kept his distance.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked in the middle of Christmas dinner with the Weasleys; Ron just smiled. He stood, and walked towards me and took both my hands.

"Hermione Jean Granger…" He said, loud enough for the whole family to hear but soft enough to hold a special mood. "I love you. You're my _everything!" _He paused. "Ever since our second year, I have loved you."

I realized Mrs. Weasley had left the radio on. Some Muggle song by Kenny Chesney played- _I Lost It _it's called.

Ron got down on one knee. "Hermione, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><em>Ron P. O. V.<em>

I watched Hermione's face, partially listening to the song.

_So with a hopeful heart, I hit one knee_

_With a tear in her eye, she looked at me_

Hermione was looking at me…a tear in her eye.

_It was the moment of truth, I was scared to death._

Which _I _am…

_My life hung on what that tear meant,_

It _does!_

I lost the next line… looking into Hermione's eyes.

…_And I lost it._

_No one can make me cry,_

_Make me laugh,_

_Make me smile,_

_Or drive me mad,_

_It's like a curse,_

_That is the cure,_

_Better or worse,_

_One things for sure,_

_It's real love,_

_And I don't know what I'd do,_

_If I lost it._

Honestly… what would I do?

* * *

><p><strong>Revieww! And don't forget to vote!<strong>


End file.
